A New World
by Pokeloon
Summary: In a region lost for three thousand years. Humans and Pokemon have interbred and both have been better off for it but now human invaders from other region have found this place. I will follow one man and five Pokemon in a quest filled with blood and gore. Rated M for Blood and Gore. On hiatus while I review outline with Betareader.
1. Prologue: Disappearance

_**A New World: Prologue**_

**Sansan is written like "this."**

**Pokén is written like ****•****this.**** •**

**English is written like /this/**

**As I write this series I will cycle through the Main Characters the first CHAPTER will be about Shadow, and then the next would be about one of the others. At times I may have two, three or maybe four+ if it's an important chapter though not until after I have written at least one chapter from each of their POV. This story takes place in the largely unknown Sansa Region which has been cut off from the rest of the world for more than three thousand years, long enough that even the humans have changed through interbreeding with Pokémon. The Pokémon have changed as well and most have fingers and opposable thumbs. Faerun will become a main character eventually and will feature heavily after that. Until Nevermore and Loup finds the tribe each character will deal with their own little issues. Also it is late winter very early spring, snow is no longer falling but most plants haven't started budding. Ok, on to the Main Characters. Wait I forgot something. Lawyer!**

**Lawyer: Pokeloon does not own Pokémon; he only owns his characters, his region Sansa and his own twisted imagination. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak and some Japanese dude.**

Main Characters

Marcus of the Walawala Tribe of the Sansa Region

Sex: Male

Age: 18

Description: 6'2", scraggly brown hair and darkly tanned skin, Marcus was born in and live in Sansa Region. Changes through IB are longer ears and slightly claw-like nails.

Luna the Lucario of the Walawala Tribe

Sex: Female

Age: 14

Description: Tall for a Lucario at 5'10", Luna has eyes that dance when she's happy. She has picked up plenty of Tribal Sansan over her life and can speak it fluently. Despite her occasionally feral attitude (which is usually apparent around Shadow), she is the gentlest of the main characters and Marcus's wife, she is expected to give birth by the Spring Equinox. Her only change through IB is an hourglass figure, though slightly pearish now.

Attacks

Dragon Pulse

Close Combat

Aura Sphere

Force Palm

Dark Pulse

Lily the Gardevoir, of the Walawala Tribe

Sex: Female

Age: 13

Description: A Gallade at heart Lily was deprived of evolving into one due to a lack of the necessary Evolution Stone. Despite this Lily still possesses a war-like mentality that likely comes from her human father. Soon after she evolved she had her dress turned into a tunic and britches which she hold up with a belt where she has one of the few swords the tribe has, a 2'8" long (almost half as long as she is tall, she's 5'10" by the way) hand and a half katana stolen from foreign invaders three years ago.

Attacks

Stored Power

Future Sight

Psychic

Heal Pulse

Teleport

Shadow the Zoroark, of the Walawala Tribe

Sex: Female

Age: 25ish?

Description: Kind and peaceable one moment Shadow can perform a 180° mental flip. This might be due to her past prior to wandering into the Walawalan summer encampment five years ago. She may or may not speak Sansan though if she does she doesn't remember it. She often wears a leather jacket though no one knows where she got it. Change caused by IB is a solitary personality.

Attacks

Night Daze

Nasty Plot

Punishment

Foul Play

Hone Claws

Nevermore the Lucario, of the Mavi Dağ Paketi (Blue Mountain Pack)

Sex: Male

Age: 28

Description: 5'11", with lean feline muscles and a will of steel there are few who would try to stop Nevermore when he's mad or wants something, he will not use his strength to abuse, harm or force himself onto anyone though. His moral code won't allow it. Recently he has been searching for his mate, Natasha, who was kidnapped by humans seven years ago. Changes through IB are his size and a shorter muzzle.

Attacks

Extremespeed

Close Combat

Aura Sphere

Bone Rush

Force Palm

Loup Garou the Shiny Zoroark, of the Mavi Dağ Paketi

Sex: Male

Age: 27

Description: Small at 4'11", Loup was named by a French sailor who watched him evolve from a Zorua. It means Werewolf. Admittedly the man was quite drunk at the time. Loup carries an eight inch Bowie Knife and a belt, both of which he took from the man… along with his life. Now Loup may sound evil and at times he can be downright terrifying, despite or maybe in part because of his small stature, but inside he's just your average bloodthirsty bunny wabbit. Honestly this is probably the character I relate to best, the height (I'm barely five foot), and a barely controlled monster inside. Changes through IB are a ferocity unseen in any non-rabid Pokémon and an intelligence rivaling an Alakazam's.

Attacks

Night Daze

Foul Play

Night Slash

Faint Attack

Dark Pulse (A parting gift from his father)

Other Pokémon

Chieftain the Shiny Scolipede

Sex: Male

Attacks

Steamroller

Venoshock

Bug Bite

Poison Tail

Megahorn

Forest King the Sawsbuck

Sex: Male

Attacks

Solar Beam

Nature Power

Horn Leech

Energy Ball

Megahorn

Draco the Haxorus

Sex: Male

Attacks

Giga Impact

Dragon Pulse

Dragon Claw

Dragon Dance

Dual Chop

Prologue: The Disappearance

Seven Years Ago

She was walking through the woods thinking about what had happened in her life lately, what the Oracle had said, among… other things. She thought about her brother, and wondered where he'd gone. She heard a rustling in the bushes and whirled readying an attack only to release the energy when it revealed itself to be a Patrat. •What are you doing little one?•

•Humans… guns… hunting… Run!•

She turned and darted away, trying to put as much distance between her and that place as she could. Her foot slipped into a slight dip, flipping her over and breaking her ankle. She knew she couldn't run any further, heck she couldn't even stand.

/Looks like we got her boys. How much do you think we'll get for her?/ A tall human asked, running over the hill sliding down to where she lay. /And before we take her back can we have some fun?/

/Maybe a mil if you keep your hands off 'er. People don't pay for damaged goods you fool./ His alpha said smacking him upside the head.

She just sat there watching, not understanding all of what they were saying but understanding enough to know she wouldn't like what happened, whichever one won.

/You're still awake ain't ya? Amazing pain threshold that these things have./ The alpha remarked before plunging a needle into her arm.

Several hours later.

She awoke in pain with something around her broken ankle. She tried to reach down to pull it off and found that her hands were bound with some metal loops. A guard looked up and noticed she was awake. /Glad you're awake I was starting to wonder if you were still alive. Don't bother charging an attack it would only hurt you./ He said, with a smirk.

She heard what he said. She didn't need any of her attacks to take down a human. And these bracelets couldn't hurt her she had already picked them with a wood sliver she kept twisted into her wrist fur. She lunged forward catching the human with a punch to the head. She heard his neck snap and laughed. _Humans are so fragile._ She thought as she kicked the door open and leapt through onto the ground as the vehicle sped away. _Now where am I?_ Natasha looked around, sniffing the air. There was nothing familiar about this place. _Where am I?_


	2. Chapter I: Shadows and Stories

_**A New World: Chapter I**_

**Sansan is written like "this."**

**Pokén is written like •this.•**

**English is written like /this/**

_**Chapter I: Shadows and Stories**_

She was scared. She didn't know why, but she was. Was it for the pup almost ready to leave her body or for something else? Something that kept her walking, someone she was starting to forget? She collapsed unable to move any further. The baby was coming, but there was something wrong, it was too early, and for some reason she was scared.

Shadow woke with a start. She was scared, flailing and panicked, with something restraining her. She calmed down when she realized it was the 'restraining' hand was really just Luna smoothing her Aura. It worked… at least for a little bit. •Don't touch me!• She snarled almost striking out at Lucario's swollen belly before stopping herself. _Marcus wouldn't like it if I gutted his mate._ She thought. _Especially with the baby on the way._

•I've told you before, you need to have Lily help you figure out what those dreams mean.•

•And have that witch messing around in my head? Not a chance in heaven or earth.•

•I know there's the type bias but let her, if not her alone then with me watching her.•

•Don't trust you inside my head anymore then her.• Shadow flashed an image of the last battle Luna had fought in. her utterly destroying a member of the enemy tribe, the blood, the man's horror watching his guts fly from his body as she tore him apart with her Close Combat.

•Don't do that!• Luna yelped, trying to shake the image from her mind. •You know he was about to kill Marcus.•

•From forty feet away, with a sword?•

•He had a bow.•

•It was slung across his back. Now I didn't think you were the kind to delude yourself, but I know you're not stupid, so you must be. You killed him because you like it. We both know it. You might as well be feral.•

Luna hit her with a Force Palm. •I am **not** feral.•

•Maybe you don't believe it but you are.• Shadow called after her.

•Go visit your father in hell and stay there!• Luna all but screamed back, as she walked out.

•I'll say hello to yours while I'm there, maybe I'll ask him how the soul devouring is going.• Shadow said as Luna stormed out. •Ah, peace at last.• She said, lying back down to sleep.

* * *

It was late morning and the sun hadn't reached its peak when Shadow woke up again. Silently cursing, she hauled herself up, grabbed her jacket from the end of her cot and put it on in one fluid motion. _I've probably missed the hunting patrol._ She thought, slightly annoyed. _At least I got to piss off Luna. Did I take it too far maybe? Nah._ She stepped out into the sunlight, blinking as her eyes adjusted. She started preparing to torture random people she walked by with voices in the back of their minds. She blinked, realizing how far she must have sunk to even consider doing that. _Maybe I should talk to someone about these dreams; they're obviously messing with my head. But I am __not__ talking to Lily about it. I haven't_ _sunk that far yet. But I do need help. There is that Xatu out in the woods. It should be able to help. I'll threaten to turn him in to Lily if he won't._ She laughed to herself as she thought about what she would do to it. One of the first things Lily did when she Evolved was to chase away all fortune telling Pokémon anywhere near camp. _I might anyway. I might get roast Xatu. I haven't had any in ages. Wait. When have I had roast Xatu? Old memories reminding me of an old life I guess._ She shook her clearing it from her mind. _Now to track down the birdie._ She thought, stepping out of camp. _The old bird in probably on the plateau. _She thought as she started loping east toward the sun. It was early evening when Shadow reached the plateau. She ran up a tree to launch herself onto the top. •Oh, Xatu!• She called. •I need your help with something!•

•What is it?! Why are you here?!• He demanded, annoyed at being woken up from his nap. He paled when he noticed who it was.

_It would appear my and Lily's reputation have gotten around._ She thought with a grin. •I need help with dream interpretation.•

•You want help with dreams go to a Hypno. I'm a Xatu and deal with the past and future.•

•Good. The dreams tie into my past. If I master one I master both. At least that's what I've been told.•

He closed his left eye where he saw Shadow's past. It least it should have. •I can see little of your past. It is hidden. I could clear the fog easily enough, but only one Pokémon could cloud the past. Dialga. I will not meddle in affairs he has deemed important enough to block.•

•Here's the deal,• Shadow said, using Hone Claws. •You will help me with this or I will have you for supper.•

•Better than being removed from all time.•

•Do I need to summon Fortuneslayer? She would happily skin you alive and feed you your entrails.•

I saw Xatu stiffen at that. •Fine. I will help you. Just keep that lunatic away from me.•

•Deal.• _For now._ Xatu closed his left eye again.

•All I see is a pair of green eyes and a pair of red ones.•

She snarled in disgust. •What is that supposed to mean?•

•I don't know.•

•You're useless.• _LILY!_ She called out with her mind.

_What is it, Shadow? I just managed to get Faerun to let me get him a drink._ Lily snarled back.

_There's a fortune teller on East Plateau._

_If you are lying to mess me up, not even Arceus herself will be able to stop me from killing you._

_She won't need too. Now get over here before he notices something's wrong._ This entire conversation happened in less than two seconds. Lily appeared behind the Xatu.

•Shadow, I thought we outlawed unlicensed fortune telling.• _I'll talk to you about seeking one out later._ Lily said, easily shifting into her Fortuneslayer persona.

•Yes, I believe we did.•

•Then why is this vulture telling fortunes? Looks like someone is ignoring our laws. Remind me what the punishment for fortune telling is.•

•Death or imprisonment. I suggest feeding him his entrails after skinning him alive.•

•Blood hungry aren't you? Ok, let's do it.• Lily said, grabbing hold of Shadow and Xatu and teleporting them to the tribe 'courthouse' a clearing at the center of the camp were people where tried and if they were found guilty the punishment carried out. Lily alerted Luna to what was going on. •We found a fortune teller and are trying him. We need you to serve as Xatu's translator.•

Luna nodded and pulled me aside. •I told you to have Lily help you. Not to go and make a different Pokémon help you and then turn it in to Lily.•

•And I told you I wasn't letting her into my head. I found a way that didn't involve someone inside my head.•

•Too bad it's about to get an innocent Pokémon killed.•

•He is anything but innocent, you should have seen the images he was putting into my head. Some of the things he was trying to hypnotize me into doing made me want to hurl. Not to mention the amount of pretty Buneary disappearing in that area.• Shadow said, flashing an image to her.

•Please don't show anything like that again. At least not while I'm in the same room as him, I might kill him.• Luna said, gagging. •I think I shall do a bad job translating, add in a few curse words and ask if I have to translate a rant. I trust you will add in the flailing and such to make it look real.•

•Sure, anything to get him killed.•

The trial was over quickly Shadow even 'brought in a witness' (created an illusion that acted like it was a witness anyway). It ended with a guilty verdict and the execution was carried out by my claws as the one who brought him in. I watch as Xatu gasped on the floor bleeding out. I squatted down next to him as he lay there. •Tell Satan who sent you, Xatu. Remember my name.•

•Your name… is not… Shadow. Others… will come… purple and blue… colors of the night. Your brother is coming.•

•I am The Shadow. Your last Shadow.• I said, before caving his beak in with Punishment.


	3. Chapter II: A New Perspective

_**A New World: Chapter II**_

**Sansan is written like "this."**

**Pokén is written like •this.• **

**English is written like /this/**

**Sorry I had a problem with the Document thingie and accidently but in an older version that I had tossed away that had the same name. This will fill the same day as Shadows and Stories but from Luna perspective. I just wanted to explain what happens to her Nevermore, disclaimer and answer the reviews!**

**Nevermore: Orthodox we thank you for reviewing and apparently Pokeloon likes Pokemorphs as well.**

**Pokeloon does not own Pokémon, if he did Brock would never have joined Ash's journey.**

_Chapter II: A Different Perspective_

The sun was just over the horizon when Luna woke up. She rolled over to look at Marcus. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." She lied.

"The question was rhetorical, I know you feel awful. I need to get up and go hunting. Can you go wake Shadow?"

"Why did you choose her for the hunting party?" She said rolling out of bed.

"Because, after me and you, she's the best hunter." He said, sitting up and grabbing a shirt from the rack by the bed and pulling it on.

"Guess it makes sense." She said, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Don't tease." He said, grabbing a pair of pants.

"Fine, I'm off to wake the beast." She said, stepping out of the tent. Luna heard him say something about Shadow being no more of a beast then she was.

Shadow's tent was about twenty, twenty-five feet away from Luna and Marcus's, and was one of the flashier ones, a Lucario blue with red streaks. _Wish Shadow would tell someone how she dyed it that color. It's beautiful._She pulled the flap back and stepped inside, where Shadow was growling, angry or scared about whatever she was dreaming about. Luna rested her hand on Shadow's arm, projecting peace.

Shadow woke, with a start and snarled at Luna. •Don't touch me!• She lashed out with her arm claws in. There was a flurry of insults and it ended with Luna storming out.

_I wish she wasn't so grouchy. _She thought heading for the edge of the camp and one spot in particular. A place she hadn't known existed, until earlier that year. It was a tunnel that she could barely fit into right now, though after the baby was born she wouldn't have a problem. She ran into Faerun when she stopped to grab a small breakfast.

"Why are you getting breakfast here?"

"You've never tasted my cooking have you?"

"No, why."

"If you had tasted it then you would understand."

•So, how is Lily doing.•

•She'd be better if you bought her a drink like you and I both know you've wanted to for more than a year.•

•I don't feel ready.•

•I know it's because you're still hurting over Kate, but that wasn't your fault. It was hers, for going onto the battlefield with no training. That's one thing you aren't going to have a problem with, with Lily. There is nothing she doesn't have training in, except knowing when to retreat.•

•I know, but that doesn't make it any easier. What if she doesn't see me the same way?•

"Let me put it this way. If you don't ask her out, she'll ask you out." She said standing up from the pad she was sitting on while eating. "See you later." She walked out, steering toward the edge of camp again.

All of a sudden she felt a tingling sensation; a sign there was another Aura user nearby that she hadn't met. _Who's triggering it? _She thought. Slowly she started feeling out with her Aura, trying to find whoever it was. She found the source, another Lucario just under a mile away. _Who are you?_ She thought to him.

_It does not matter at this moment, at least not for you._

_What do you mean?_

_Do you know anyone named Natasha?_

_No, I don't._

_I can see her inside your mind. You have seen her even if you don't know her name. Now sleep and forget this conversation. Forget my existence until we meet for real._

Luna blinked. Wondering what happened what made her stop, she continued on, the tingling having stopped now that she had made contact.

* * *

Luna arrived at the tunnel less than two minutes later the entrance was under a boulder that she rolled over it after she left last time. She knocked it back with a Force Palm that she kept weak enough that it didn't shatter the boulder only chipping a little off of it. Confidently, she stepped down into the hole, careful to wedge a stick into the ground just in front of the boulder so that it wouldn't close with her inside. She walked down the pathway still marveling at the patterns on the walls. But these ones weren't what she admired so much. Further down there were far grander murals containing great battles and strange Pokémon that could sail across the sea as easily as she could swim across a pond. Then there were the odd sticks that some of the humans carried in those paintings, ones that seemed to spit fire and kill whatever was in front of them. But what interested her more than these were more peaceful ones. People meeting, babies born, marriages and all the other little things that make life, life. Not that the others paintings didn't interest her. They did, there were ones that had balls that sucked Pokémon into them, those Pokémon fought against others, not to the death as most battles were in reality, but until one could no longer battle because they were unconscious, which, if it didn't belong to someone else, was sucked into another ball, which sometimes seemed to pop out of existence. One thing she noticed was that Pokémon seemed to be treated poorly, like animals; it was disgusting. _Why were these drawn? Honestly, who would treat Pokémon like this?_

One recurring painting was a Lucario and a Shiny Zoroark fighting side by side, trusting each other like family. _I really need to show these to someone. Nether maybe, she's always interested in old things. _She continued farther down the tunnel, where she hadn't gone before. One particular painting caught her eye. It was Arceus bowing before… something. The paint was scratched away so she couldn't see it. Luna stood there, staring at it and wondering what was so powerful that Arceus herself bowed before it. She looked more closely at the surrounding paintings for any clue what it was that Arceus was humbled by, but wherever it would have been shown it was scratched out. Annoyed she headed back towards the entrance resolved to return tomorrow and explore deeper.

As she neared the entrance Luna noticed a small figure running towards her from that direction •Luna, Luna!• It was her little sister, Paula, only ten years old and recently evolved she was still only three feet tall, short enough that at a distance she could be mistaken for a tall Riolu. •Something's going on in the square. Mum sent me to get you.•

•Tell her I'm on my way. Wait, better yet. I'll race you there. It'll give you a chance to practice your Extremespeed you keep bragging that you've figured out how to use.• They took off for camp after they rolled the boulder back over the tunnel opening. Luna got there a little ahead of her sister. •Maybe you do have the hang of your Extremespeed. How long was I been down there?•

•Not too sure that's true considering you're pregnant. You went down not too long after dawn right?• Luna nodded. •Nearly eight hours then.•

It turns out the emergency was just a pissed looking Lily, having to put off a drink with Faerun and teleporting away. She returned right after Hannah, Luna and Paula's mother, told the Luna what happened. With Lily were Shadow and a Xatu. Lily flagged Luna over. Before walking over Luna muttered that there would probably be roast Xatu for dinner. •We found a fortune teller and are trying him. We need you to serve as Xatu's translator.•

She nodded and pulled Shadow aside, chewing her out over getting the Xatu killed until Shadow commented on him not being innocent, showing Luna an image of what Xatu, who she decided to call Scum, was wanting Shadow to do. It was… let's just say that it was something she wouldn't do, even with Marcus. She heard something about disappearing Buneary and started seeing red. She agreed to help if Shadow would make it look like Xatu was ranting.

The Judge, who was chosen at random from among the human, was Hadrun, one of the best fighters in the tribe but not so big in the thinking department. About five minutes in the rant started surprised by Shadow's imagination, Luna stared at the Xatu, a look of shock on her face. "Hadrun, do I have to translate that?"

"Personally, no, but as judge I say yes."

Luna started translating what he was saying. There were bits about Hadrun's mother being a Rhyhorn. Others about having met smarter mushrooms. This kept up until Hadrun's Ariados webbed Scum's mouth shut. At this point Lily teleported (at least that's what seemed to happen :-).) a Buneary into camp who was apparently one of the Xatu's victims. Shadow told her later that Lily pulled the account from one of the victims and Shadow then used it to retell the story. The trial was over within an hour. After Shadow caved Scum's beak in Luna heard her muttering about a pair of red eyes and a pair of green. Luna grabbed her shoulder. •I need to show you something.•

**Hurrah! 1,526 words outside of Author's notes! So Luna is showing Shadow the tunnel. Mwahahahaha! For further notice the color of Shadow's tent is an Illusion lock, Nether is the tribe's historian / scribe / scholar, Arceus' gender is unknown but as a creator is referred to as female.**


	4. Chapter III: Just Scouting, Right?

_**A New World: Chapter III**_

**Sansan is written like "this."**

**Pokén is written like •this.• **

**English is written like /this/**

**Let's have a chapter from the point of view of our least used character, Lily, Shadow and Luna appeared in both chapters, Marcus and Nevermore appeared in Chapter II. Who does that leave…? Loup! And maybe I'm breaking a rule I laid down in the prologue, but I may have a bit from Nevermore's POV at the end. Anyway this will be that night, for as a Dark type Loup tends to sleep during the day and is awake at night, yadda, yadda, yadda. Lily, disclaimer and answer any reviews!**

**Lily: Pokeloon does not own Pokémon; all he owns is a bunny that he got for his first birthday.**

**Me: Hey! Why did you tell them that?! **

**Lily: I don't know. *Sees Pokeloon typing at an insane speed.* What are you doing?**

**Me: Deleting you from the story. Mwahahahaha! *Lily blinks out of existence, Arceus appears.***

**Arceus: Pokeloon, Lily is too important to this story for you to remove her. Without her who will initiate mindless violence? Put her back!**

**Me: In that function she has been replaced by a Rhyperior.**

**Arceus: I SAID PUT HER BACK! *Rapid typing, Lily blinks back into existence, sees Arceus and faints.* I expected worse, like attempting to fight me… or kill you.**

**Lily: *Wakes up, focuses on Pokeloon like a homing missile.* You deleted me from the story! *Looks down and sees her gown.* You put me back in this thing!**

**Me: I think this Author's Note might be getting too long. *Runs away, with Lily in pursuit with her sword drawn. Arceus shakes head, rolls eyes and disappears.***

_Chapter III: Just Scouting, Right_

It was getting dark already when Loup woke up stretching like the fox that he was, before looking over at his friend of nearly twenty-five years, Nevermore sat at the other end of camp, thinking about something. •Are you going to tell me what happened today?•

•I saw Natasha today. Not in person mind you but I know where she is.•

•How?•

•Another Lucario contacted me. I saw Natasha in her mind.•

•One step closer to finding her. So you know where this Lucario is?•

•Better, I still have an Aura thread leading to her.•

•Won't she sense it and cut it?•

•She probably doesn't even know that it's there. Whoever taught her didn't teach her well, she has great potential but she needs a better teacher. We'll go find her in the morning and through her Natasha.•

•Is it ok if I go and scout the area?•

•Fine, just stay out of sight and be back by dawn.•

Loup nodded to his friend and back-flipped out of camp.

•Show off!• Nevermore yelled after him.

_Look who's talking._ Loup thought, as he finished the acrobatic maneuver, flipping out of the temporary camp. He landed on his feet facing away from camp and started running in the direction of the Walawala camp. He watched a pair of Lucario run out of a cave and decided to follow them.

Disguising himself as a human with scruffy clothing and slightly messy hair, he walks after them at a distance. Even after they left his sight he continued onward following their scent to the center of the village, where they were holding a trial. There was a ranting Xatu in the middle and one of the Lucario that he had followed was translating for it, albeit nervously. An Ariados ended it by webbing its beak shut.

Slowly Loup moved closer to the center and the trial, doing his best to keep anyone from feeling his real body should his illusion snap. By the time the trail ended he was the closest to the execution spot. At that point most people had left though a few stayed. A Zoroark walked up to the Xatu and ripped its throat out. Then she bent down and tell him •Tell Satan who sent you, Xatu. Remember my name.•

He heard the Xatu croak out a reply. •Your name… is not… Shadow. Others… will come… purple and blue… colors of the night. Your brother is coming.•

Shadow's eyes glowed red, probably an illusion that she caused by accident. •I am The Shadow. Your last shadow.• She said before caving its beak in with Punishment. She walked away muttering about a pair of green eyes and a pair of red ones.

The Lucario from earlier turned around and told Shadow that she needed to show her something, and led her to the cave where Loup had first seen her. He followed them, careful to stick to shadows to avoid Shadow noticing him. If she was as strong as she seemed to be she would be able to see right through his illusions and if she told her friend then she might be able to as well and the last thing he needed was to have Aura Spheres sent after him. He sighed, his sister had been as strong as this Zoroark and their temperaments seemed similar, quick to anger and a fast cool down. They reached the boulder that the Lucario rolled over it, and she knocked it back again.

After they entered the cave Loup waited ten seconds before following them. He stepped in and heard someone (the Lucario most likely) yell: •Force Palm!• He felt a pain in the back of his head and collapsed, illusion flickering, before losing consciousness.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

He woke up bound in a tent. With the Lucario and Zoroark from earlier standing in front of him, along with a human, he was just over six foot and had scraggly brown hair. "Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" The Lucario translated.

"Because you followed my wife and Shadow for nearly half a mile and if you don't then Luna will smash your face in." He replied.

"Loup Garou of the Mavi Dağ Paketi."

"What does that last bit mean?"

"Blue Mountain Pack. I have friends in the woods, they will come get me."

"Zoroark travel alone."

"Maybe she does," Loup nodded toward Shadow. "But most Zoroark do not. We are pack creatures, like Mightyena only smarter."

"Ok, so let's say you're telling the truth and there are a bunch of Zoroark out there that will come to rescue you. How do you think they will fare against every Pokémon in this village?"

"Not Zoroark. Only one Lucario, who believe his mate is in this village somewhere, and believe me you do not want him mad."

"One Lucario? Seriously? Lily would destroy him."

"Don't count on it. I've seen him go up against a Haxorus hoard and make it out alive." _Barely._ "And that is one of the lesser battles he has fought in." _Liar; that was his greatest._

"If he's so powerful then why did he send you in, instead of marching in and taking her?"

"Easy, I'm stealthier and his morals won't allow him to cause the needless destruction that would result if he did march in and take her unless he knew for sure that she was here. However now that you've kidnapped me Nevermore will march in and destroy anyone who has harmed me."

"Nevermore? What kind of name is that?"

"The last one you'll hear."

**Nevermore's POV: Sunrise, Next Day**

_What is taking that fool so long?_ Nevermore thought, pacing back and forth across the camp with Extremespeed. He stopped realizing he had created a rut six inches deep. _That's it I'm going after him._ He decided, before running around searching the forest in a grid. He finished and decided to check the tribe's camp. He ran to the edge and reached out with his Aura searching for him.

He found him in a tent, tied up and unconscious. The only other person in the room was the Lucario that he had spoken to the day before. _Release him!_ He said.

_Why?_

_Because if you don't when I find you I will remove your head._

_Ah, you must be Nevermore; Loup warned us that you would come._

_Then you know what I can do. Release him!_

_No. If you want him then come in and fight for him._

_Fine, sun high, today, East Plateau. Bring Loup for when I win and a warrior to fight me._

_Deal._ She broke the link, leaving Nevermore to run to the plateau. He reached the top with a couple hours so he sat and meditated, thinking on what his strategy would be. Would he use his strength, or his speed? Fight up close or at a distance? He would just have to wait and see what Pokémon he would be fighting. He heard a whoosh as the Lucario teleported in along with some others.

•Are you ready to fight?• She asked.

•You? No, I won't risk hurting your child.•

•Not me. Just open your eyes.•

So he did. And he gasped, for there in front of him stood the Lucario, a human, a Gardevoir… and Natasha. •You're fighting me.• Natasha said, smirking.

**Never fear your favorite Narrator was not killed by an angry Lily she is restrained in a psychic field that renders her unable to move or use her psychic powers so she can't harm me… unless she figures out the voice release I installed in case I got trapped in it… Anyway, so Nevermore has to fight Natasha and to I wish apologize cause I won't be able to but one out next week, as I will be swamped with Thanksgiving things and such. **

**Lily: Lily is a b****! *Force field releases.***

**Oh s***! *Runs for life.***

**Lily: I'm gonna kill you!**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter IV: The Fight

_**A New World: Chapter IV**_

**Sansan is written like "this."**

**Pokén is written like •this.• **

**English is written like /this/**

**Ok I figured some of you would be angry over the way I ended that last one but I just couldn't resist.**

**Nevermore: *Lying bound in corner.* I swear, when I get free of this I will kill you!**

**Ah, shut up! He's been cursing me, my birth, my parents, and my evil imagination ever since I posted that last chapter. This will be from Lily's perspective as I have plans for Marcus's POV in the next chapter. Shadow, disclaimer and answer any reviews!**

**Shadow: *To Orthodox* Thank you, you have been the only one who has reviewed this story. *whispers* Its starting to affect Pokeloon. *shows picture of Pokeloon sobbing over only two reviews* Onto the Disclaimer: Pokeloon does not own Pokemon he doesn't even own any of the games anymore as his PMD Explorers of Time stopped working after his little brother dumped OJ on it. *snickers***

_Chapter IV: The Fight_

Lily stood, examining Nevermore's mind from the moment they appeared on the plateau. From the calm when she first started, to the shock and recognition when he opened his eyes and saw Shadow, for a second after that there was one name in his head: '_Natasha_'. Then Shadow spoke and got into a fighting stance. Lily picked up on thought from both of them. _I'm going to rip him apart._ Shadow, obviously.

But from Nevermore there was indecision, _I can't fight her, I might hurt her. But if I don't then I lose Loup._ She grinned, laughing internally at him. Luna looked at her questioningly; Lily wired a live feed to her brain to show her what she was laughing over.

_It's not funny. He must have known her before we met her._

_So? She doesn't even remember him._

_I'm picking up on more than what you are obviously._

_I'm the psychic._

_I'm an Aura user; I pick up on emotions better than you do._

_Fine, maybe they knew each other as well as you and Marcus._

_Not saying that, but they were close._

They watched as Shadow started circling Nevermore, using Hone Claws. The glint in her eyes was a sign of Nasty Plot and the way she seemed to flicker before disappearing altogether was Night Daze. Lily saw her flash back into the visible spectrum before slashing out at Nevermore. He performed a backflip landing behind her and smashing into her with a Bone Rush. •Stop pulling your punches.• Lily called out to him.

•Whose side are you on?• Shadow and Nevermore said before launching attacks at her, Shadow got her with a Night Daze leaving her open to an Aura Sphere.

•She does have a point though. We do need to stop pulling punches.•

•I haven't been.•

•Then you've weakened in seven years. Come on, change shape and fight like we used to, as Lucario.•

•If that's what you want.• She replied, changing her shape into that of Luna before she got pregnant. •Let's go.•

"Why did she have to pick my body?" Luna asked Marcus.

•I figure a beautiful Lucario would distract him.• Shadow commented, dodging an Aura Sphere and retaliating with a Dragon Pulse.

•Your true form is more distracting than hers.• He dodged and got in for Close Combat.

•Do you always talk this much during a fight?• She said, matching him blow for blow.

•I don't see this as an all-out battle. Only as a sparring match until you realize you can't win.• He smarted off, switching tactics and hitting her in the stomach with an Aura Sphere, before hitting her in the head with a Bone Rush.

•I thought we said you knew me? Shouldn't you know…? I never back down!• She flipped back onto her feet and launched a Dark Pulse at his head, which he barely dodged with Extremespeed.

•Maybe I was wrong. If anything you've improved.• They both stood about five feet apart, gasping for air. •How about we settle this with our fists. No attacks, just our strength.•

•Think you might the advantage there, but deal.• She changed back into her true form and launched a round house kick at his head. He ducked and came back up with a vicious uppercut to the jaw that sent her flying back a couple feet. She landed on her hands and used them to launch her back onto her feet, before coming back in with a jab to his nose, breaking it.

•I should have seen that coming. I apologize for this in advance.• He said, snapping his nose back into place.

•Apologize for what in advance?• She asked, hitting him again, in the shoulder this time.

•For this.• He spun around, his foot connecting with her head, knocking her to the ground out cold. He bent down and picked her up. •Are we going to get her back to your camp?• He asked Marcus through Luna.

"Yeah, let's go." He replied, still astonished over the battle.

•I'll take Natasha back.• Nevermore said.

•Wait!• Lily said, stopping him. •How do you know her?•

•We first met through Loup, she's his sister you see. We fell in love and stayed together until about seven years ago she disappeared, we followed her trail and it led to where she had been snatched by human not from the tribes.•

**Sorry about the shortness of it, it's meant as an apology for not being able to post next week. *turns toward Nevermore* Now Nevermore I will release you if you promise not to harm me.**

**Nevermore: Fine. *Pokeloon cuts him free* Read and Review everybody!**


	6. Bonus Chapter: Just Comment Already!

_**A New World: Bonus Chapter; Just Comment Already!**_

** Ok. Due to a lack of reviews I have decided to put out an APB:**

**I will only put up new chapters after getting a review!**

** This is not to say I won't write, only that I will not post them until I get a review. Thank you. This will be total mayhem and there will most likely plenty of insults directed at me.**

** Nevermore: Count on it.**

** What was that?**

** Shadow/Natasha: He didn't say anything. *whispers* You owe me.**

** Ok, I will now go to my office and prepare the next chapter. *leaves***

** Lily: Glad he's gone.**

** Faerun: Agreed.**

** Luna: Shadow, what do we call you now? Do we keep calling you Shadow or start calling you Natasha?**

** Shadow/Natasha: Just call me Shadow. It's what you guys have been calling me for five years so it's easier for you guys to call me that. Nevermore and Loup can call me what they want.**

** *An Espeon and Kirlia appear***

** Everyone: Who are you?**

** Rose: We're in the sequel. We are…**

** *kicks door down* Glenrunner and Rose Fòtin Chache Pwoteksyon! Out! Back to the future! Who knows what mayhem you two could cause! Bad Espeon! Bad Kirlia**

** Glen: Come on! We just want to meet…**

** *Gags him and summons Dialga and Palkia* How did you let them through the Time/Space Tunnel?**

** Both: Erm… uh… It's his/her fault. *points at each other***

** I don't care whose fault it is! Just put them back in their own time and dimension.**

** Both: *Opens Time/Space Tunnel* Sorry.**

** *Throw Glen through, Rose follows* Now lock that thing until you appear in the main story.**

** Palkia: Space Tunnel locked.**

** Dialga: Time Tunnel locked.**

** Now keep them that way! *banishes them* Sorry about that, I don't know how they got through. They shouldn't appear again until after you two… *points at Lily and Faerun while muttering something***

** Lily: Until we what?**

** All will be revealed in time. I feel so sorry for what I have to do to you two.**

** Faerun: What do you have to do to us?!**

** Doesn't matter to you at this time. *steps back into office and pulls door back into position***

** Lily: *looks around at everyone else* What could he have planned for us?**

** Marcus: Being human I speak to him the most. *whispers something to her***

** Lily: What do you mean we… *Marcus covers her mouth***

** Faerun: *walks over* What did you do?**

** Marcus: *whisper into his ear***

** Faerun: They're our what!?**

** Marcus: *Nods head***

** Faerun: *faints***

** Luna: So sad.**

** Nevermore: So pathetic.**

** Loup: Can you blame him considering what happens to them?**

** Nevermore: Guess not.**

** Ok. So an awful fate awaits Lily and Faerun, a Kirlia and an Espeon appear with ties to them and everyone knows what is going to happen except for **_**You.**_** *evil cackling* Well they don't know in story but they do out of it. Mwahahahahahaha**


	7. Chapter V: Secrets Revealed

_**A New World: Chapter IV**_

**Sansan is written like "this."**

**Pokén is written like •this.• **

**English is written like /this/**

**You can thank xxRubyJanetxx for this chapter, for if she had not left her admittedly nasty review, you would not have this chapter. However I now have a chance to use Marcus's POV where it would be put to good use. *Does a little happy dance* I need to thank LucarioGuy15 for the Pokespeaker term and make sure to read his stories The Journey and Welcome to the Real World they're on my favorites list. I'm incorporating ideas from Pokémon Rangers and PMD, because I thought it might be fun though instead of Rangers, Guilds and Exploration/Rescue Teams they are Guardians, Brotherhoods and the Teams are referred to by rank: Novice, Apprentice then graduation when they become Rookies, Masters and finally Legends, there are only thirteen Legend teams in the entirety of Sansa and all of them are corrupt, the one nearest to Walawala is the Rockheads which is consisted of a Golem, a Gigilith and a Rhyperior its leader. Enjoy!**

**Rose: Didn't you forget something? Like... I don't know... telling Rubes what an idiot she is?**

**No. I refuse to stoop to her level.**

**Glen: Maybe you won't but I will. *starts into a cussing frenzy***

**Rose: *grabs Glen's jaws, slamming them shut* You know, her latest chapter has improved greatly.**

**Glen: *fights free* That doesn't matter if she doesn't stop flaming anyone who doesn't like her story.**

**Rose: *Flips Glen over and starts wrestling***

**Wait, how did you two get here? *little dust ball of fury stops***

**Glen: It was easy, we only had to *Bunch of scientific blah-blah* in order to send out a distress call, in order to summon Captain Jack Harkness and steal his transdimensional thingamajig.**

**Since when is he even real?**

**Rose: Since you started watching Doctor Who.**

**Ok then. *Crushes transdimensional thingamajig and summons Fabric Duo* Dialga, Palkia try and keep them in the *censored for plot reasons* universe please? Or next time I'll call Arceus down on your heads, he has left specific instructions that the readers DO NOT FIND OUT PLOT DETAILS!**

**Both: Sorry, boss. *Tosses idiots through portal***

**Rose and Glen: *snickers, having used mental powers to confuse Duo* Have a nice trip!**

***Flying through portal* I'll be back!**

**Rose: Nice Schwarzenegger impression. Pokeloon does not own Pokémon, Doctor Who or anything to do with Terminators.**

_Chapter V: Secrets Revealed_

Marcus watched as the Lucario, Nevermore, picked Shadow up and ran back to camp. Part of him wondered what would happen now, if Nevermore would help Shadow get her memory back and then leave with her and Loup or if they would stay. However, mostly he was thinking of what he had seen that morning and whether or not the camp would even still be there when they got back. _If the camp is still there than I have to tell them. Both about what I saw as well as the Loup and Nevermore thing._ He sighed. _Two potentially chaotic issues discussed in a meeting called by a non-council member, I'll be lucky if they don't banish me on the spot. Maybe if I call them in person instead of sending someone else to gather them._ He felt Lily grab his shoulder to teleport, and the dizziness and nausea afterward.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked, completely unfazed by the teleportation.

"Fine." He replied, glancing at Lily when she said something he, fortunately, couldn't understand. "I don't want to know what she said do I?"

"No you don't." Luna replied, before sitting down. "Shouldn't you go call the council together?"

"I should wait for Nevermore to get here, and then I'll contact my father first. He's the most reasonable and as a Pokespeaker can understand what Nevermore and Loup can say."

"I didn't really see him being reasonable when he found out I was pregnant."

"I didn't see your mother being reasonable either."

"True. I really didn't expect that response."

"And I said _most_ reasonable, not that he was actually reasonable. He didn't talk to me for a week after that." He said, sheepishly.

Just then they saw a cloud of dust in the distance as Nevermore got closer until he slid to a stop in front of them. He heard Lily say something to him, a compliment from the way he reacted, but just turned to Luna to ask where to put Shadow.

"Head down this path, turn right and it's straight down there, her tent is hard to miss; it's Lucario blue, with red streaks through it." He nodded, and started in that direction. "You know, now that I've seen Nevermore I'm wondering if that tent is supposed to be colored like him."

"It's a possibility, old memories influencing choices." Marcus replied. "I've got to go grab Loup and Nevermore, then track down my father and the rest of the council, but I'll try and get home tonight."

"They're the council, they have to procrastinate."

"That doesn't help." He replied, walking off. He followed the main path through camp, until he reached the little side path that led to the tent that had been his home for the first sixteen years of his life. "Dad? You home?" He asked, rapping the wooden pole just outside the tent.

"Marcus!" His father said, opening the flap. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no, we may have two new tribe members." Marcus toke a deep breath. "But, I think I saw Ghost earlier."

"What!" His father yelled, alarmed. "What do you mean you saw Ghost?! That monster could kill us all!"

"I know that is why I came to you first. You can help me gather the other council members."

"Luc, rio Lucario." Nevermore said, having found Marcus after setting Shadow down in her tent.

Marcus's father nodded his head. "Who's Natasha?" He asked his son.

"Shadow. Dad, this is Nevermore, Shadow's mate from before she lost her memory. Nevermore, this is my dad, James."

"Luc." Nevermore said, reaching to shake hands with James.

"Good to meet you as well."

"Lucario, io, Lu."

"What Ghost is, is a mystery, though he appears to be a hybrid. He's part of one of the legendary teams, Team Alpha, along with a Lucario and a Zoroark, Kendra and Layla, respectively. He appeared four years ago as a child, barely more than two, though even then he was a powerful fighter, battling his way to the top within five months, alongside his friends, though friends may be the wrong word, more like servants."

"I must agree with you, friends would not be a good term for my… associates." A low, slightly creepy voice said. "Butlers, servants, slaves, handmaidens even. But definitely not friends."

"Ghost." James said, seeing the figure standing off to the side of the tent next to an opening cut into the fabric. Ghost stood on all four feet and was about two feet tall, with bright blue fur tinged red on its fluffy Zorua-like tail and ear tips. He had a pitch-black mane, one blue eye and one red.

Ghost reared up on his back legs, which looked somewhat awkward for its form, and said. "Hello."

"Lucario." Nevermore stated.

"Zor." Ghost replied.

"What are they saying?" Marcus inquired of his father.

"Nevermore stated that Ghost's scent seemed familiar, Ghost said that it may be traces of his mother's."

"How would he have traces of his mother's scent on him?"

"Scent is a mixture of the parents, so it could be that, or maybe he saw his mother earlier today."

"Yes, I did see my mother earlier; she lives not too far away from here actually." Ghost said, going back down onto all fours. "It's good to meet you three, goodbye." And with that, Ghost disappeared.

"What just happened?" Marcus asked.

"I have no idea." His father replied.

Nevermore just shook his head, still trying to figure out when he had seen that scent before. His eyes closed, so he could focus, his braids raised as well. He snarled in anger at his inability to remember.

•Why can't I remember!• A voice said.

"Who said that?" Marcus said, jumping.

Nevermore and James looked questioningly at him, before the former opened his mouth again. •I did.•

"Dad, the Speech is inherited, right?"

"Yeah, why… you heard him didn't you? I figured you were more likely to have it than your sister. To answer your real question, yes, you did just hear Nevermore. Maybe it had something to do with Ghost… nah, just happened to develop now."

_MARCUS! Something's wrong with Shadow! I think she's sick!_ Luna screamed at him.

Marcus winced at the volume of Luna's thoughts, she must be panicking. _Calm down. Nevermore and I are on our way._ "Dad something's wrong with Shadow. I have to go see what's happening."

"Fine, just go."

Marcus nodded, and then ran out the door following Nevermore's footprints and dust trail. A right, down twenty yards, a left, three yards, a right and ten feet to Shadow's tent. "What's wrong?" He asked Luna. Nevermore was sitting by Shadow's bedside, eyes closed and apparently using his powers as a blue glow emanated from him.

"She started convulsing not long after Nevermore left. Right after I yelled for you she stopped, and well then she just started getting cold. She's not dead, her heart's beating and she's breathing, but she just keeps getting colder, she must be only 85° right now it's not good." •Nevermore, what are you doing?•

•Trying to heal her.•

•You're going to kill both of you if you keep pouring that much Aura into her. That much isn't good for her system and you're leaving yourself with too little.•

"What do mean? How is too much Aura bad for Shadow?" Marcus asked Luna.

"How did you know what I was saying? Never mind, more important things now, Aura manipulation is a thing mainly restricted to fighting and psychic types, some humans also, and too much Aura from a fighting type to a dark type or other type that is weak to fighting can kill them, a psychic type or human's wouldn't harm her but…"

•Nevermore, take some of my Aura; I know Lucario can manipulate others Aura, at least enough to transfer it. Give some to Natasha if it will help her.• Loup said, staggering in from Lily's tent where he had been tied up until Lily had let him loose earlier that day.

•It could kill you, you are too weak.• Luna said.

•She's my sister; our Aura is more compatible than any of yours is. It won't take much, just a little bit; I won't even notice the difference.•

•Fine. As long as you are sure.• Nevermore said.

•If you don't do the transfusion then she will die.•

•You should sit down, lying down would be preferable, but they only bed is her's.• Loup sit down cross-legged on the floor back against the side of Shadow's bed. An almost imperceptible red glow formed around him and Shadow as Nevermore did his job. A second later Loup fell forward, gasping for breath.

**Shadow's POV 1****st**** Person**

Memories raced through my head, first meeting Nevermore, the day Loup killed our abusive father and disappeared. When Nevermore first told me he loved me, our first date, wedding, then the day I found out I was pregnant; the day I was kidnapped. The day the child was born that adorable little creature, bright blue with a red tinge on his ear and tail tips, the day his eyes, those odd eyes, first opened. The day that little creature turned on me, driving his own mother from our den, leaving me bleeding near the Walawala camp. He told me, •Leave, I am no longer your child, no longer Marco, for that was your grandfather name. I am Ghost.•

**A new record for most words! A show of hands for who saw that ending coming?**

**Everyone: *raises hand***

**Ok, not so subtle after all. Remember to read Lucarioguy15's stories, maybe if enough of us beg for updates he finally will.**


	8. Chapter VI: The Aftermath

_**A New World: Chapter VI**_

**Sansan is written like "this."**

**Pokén is written like •this.•**

**English is written like /this/**

**Hello, and welcome to the latest chapter of A New World. Today I'm going to have a mystery POV from someone close to Ghost, just a small bit at the end; the rest will be from Shadow/Natasha's perspective.**

**Rose: Why are you talking like that?**

**Glen: And how did you get out of the T/S Tunnel?**

**I'm trying something new to try and increase ratings. And as for Glen's question, I got the help of everyone's favorite time traveler, The Doctor.**

**Rose: Ok and you say I'm psycho.**

**Hey, if you two can contact Captain Jack, then I can hitch a lift with The Doctor. You know I hadn't realized T-Rex were that big.**

**Glen: Wait, aren't you going to kick us out?**

**No, I've given up on that, if you want then you two can join me in Author Noting this series. *sets contract in front of them***

**Glen: Sure! *signs***

**Rose: *signs* Why am I suspicious?**

**Why would you be suspicious? *Puts on innocent face while tucking Desert Eagle back into waist band***

**Glen: Wait, Desert Eagle!**

**Crap, forgot you're psychic. *Sets gun on table***

**Rose: *Takes pistol* We're going to have to check you for weapons from now on aren't we.**

**No, that's the last time I'll try and get rid of you, I promise.**

**Glen: Good. Remember, double crosser here doesn't own Pokémon or Doctor Who.**

**And as for the reviews. Dear ****Gran-**** Guest, I thank you for the support.**

_Chapter VI: The Aftermath_

As Natasha came to, she heard voices around her; one was her brother, the other was Nevermore.

•What do you mean, you recognized Ghost's scent? How would you recognize his scent?• Loup said, incredulous.

•He said that the scent I recognized was traces of his mother's.• Nevermore replied.

•You said he looked like a Riolu/Zorua hybrid. Who around here could be his mother? With his age anyways?•

Natasha propped herself up on one arm. •Me. I was pregnant when I was kidnapped.•

Nevermore looked over at her, shock evident on his face. •Why didn't you tell me? And why would you name him Ghost?•

•I had just found out. I went for a walk to think and got snatched. I didn't name him Ghost he did, right after he mauled and disowned me, us. I named him Marco, after my grandfather.•

•What do you mean mauled and disowned?• Loup asked, worry on his face.

•Just that, he attacked me, and disavowed any connection with me and Nevermore, not that he had ever even met him. Thing is, before I lost my memory, he came and spoke to me. He said that he was sorry and just got angry. He visited me a little bit ago, after Nevermore left, I could sense him, his strength, over there in that corner.• She pointed at one corner of the tent, the one farthest from the bed. •I, I think his presence is what brought my memories back. That or something he did. His eyes glowed, and his mane stood on end.•

•He must have been using Aura, which must have been how he unlocked your memories.•

•How long have I been out?•

•Two days.•

•No wonder I'm so thirsty.• She said pointedly, staring at Loup.

•I'll take that as a hint to go get you some water and take my time about it.• He chuckled, walking out to the well.

•Sit down, Nev, it's a long story, but I'll try and shorten.• Natasha said, gesturing to a spot by the bed.

**Flashback, Six Years Ago, First Person**

One cannot describe the pain of bringing a child into the world, but now staring at the little bundle in my arms, I felt it was worth it. My child, my little Marco, was curled up against my chest sleeping, full after feeding. Looking at that little bundle of joy made me happy. It's a pity he would cause me so much pain.

**Fast Forward One Year**

I had just got back from hunting and was carrying back a Deerling. I set down my prey and started up a fire to cook it over. I turned back to grab it and saw something that terrified me, Marco, tearing into it with a vengeance like some kind of monster. •What are you doing?• I said, pulling him off. •Eating it raw can make you sick.•

•I already am! Look at me! I'm an abomination and shouldn't exist!• He yelled shaking his blue and black tail in my face.

•You're not an abomination, you're just new.•

•New? New! I'm a new monster is all!• He screamed, as his eyes started glowing, and for the first time I felt scared of him. •You think I'm harmless! Haven't you talked to any of the other predators around here, heard of the disappearances? Wondered why the other children are scared of me! Even the other children know enough to be afraid! Why are you so dense that you don't?•

•They're just afraid because you look different.•

•No! They're afraid because they know what I am! They know I've killed! They know I'm worse than the monsters in their nightmares!• His claws unsheathed, aggression taking control. •They fear me! And they should! Everyone should fear me, everyone!• Hate and anger began to pour off of him, and the forest around us started to get colder and darker. •Even you. Especially you.• Marco spat, advancing. He bared his fangs and leapt. He was stronger than I had ever imagined, fiercer, more bloodthirsty, and far stronger than me. But I was fighting for my life. I had to beat him, my life depended on it.

•Marco, stop this!• I yelled, dodging a Focus Blast.

•No! That is no longer my name!• He screamed, hitting me with Aerial Ace repeatedly, before striking me with Aura Sphere, leaving me on the ground in a heap. •Now leave, I am no longer your child, no longer Marco, for that was your grandfather name. I am Ghost.• He turned and ran, his Extreme Speed making him disappear.

**Present Day, Third Person**

Nevermore just stared at Natasha, mouth slightly open in horror and shock. •He came back a few days later, before Marcus took me in, and apologized for what happened, said he had just lost his head, but I didn't trust him anymore, and he left. I could see the tears and the regret as he left. But after that…• Natasha trailed off.

•I'm sorry.• Nevermore said.

•It's not your fault.• His mate replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. •He chose what he would turn into. I think he was responsible for my memory loss, he may be a psychic to an extent, I know Aura users can't manipulate minds or memories like that, well they can't seal off memories.•

•You're right about that. But still, a psychic? He's a dark type? How can he be a psychic?•

•I don't know.•

**Mystery POV, First Person**

I sat in one of the chairs in Team Alpha's control room, looking at the clock, a new gift from the Kanto president, waiting for Ghost to get back, when he stormed in in a bad mood. •Somethin' wrong, hun?• I asked him.

•No, sweetie. Just another episode.• He said, referring to his fits.

I pulled him into a hug, sorry for what he had done, and for whomever he had hurt. •I'm sorry, I know how much it affects you.•

•No, don't feel sorry for me, it's my problem, not yours.•

•We've been together long enough, it's become our problem.•

•Two happy little hybrids, what a legend, too bad we're both sterile.•

•You know that that's not true.• I said, waving my tail back and forth, tickling his nose with it. He snorted and pushed it away, scowling at me. •Need another pick-me-up?•

•And put another hole in my ear? No, thank you.• He laughed.

•See, there's that laugh I love.• I said. •Did you see the time, Johto should be calling any moment.•

•Yes, I hate that stooge as well, but to keep this style of living we must put up with the old human for a while longer.• He said, pulling away. Right then the big screen decided to boot up.

•Oh, goodie! Its him.• I said, sarcasm heavy in my voice.

Ghost grinned, and then turned back to the screen. /Hello, sir./ He said, after the transmission stabilized. "I hope you and your country are doing well?"

/Yes, they are doing quite fine, Ghost, what about you?/ The human said. One of the many things I didn't like about the man his dyed brown hair, was combed to the side. Why dye your hair? Be proud of you hair or fur color, even if it's silver from age. My silver mane was just fine; I didn't want to change it.

/We are doing just fine, thank you./ I said, already getting tired of the man, pity we needed his help. But soon he won't be in the picture; he'll be dead by the end of tomorrow. /As you know, it is late for us. 10 PM, to be exact./

/That's right, you two are young./ He said.

•Ghost, can we step up the assassination?• I asked.

•No, we cannot.• /Yes, almost six./ He said, trying to keep the contempt from his voice and, barely, succeeding.

/I still don't understand why you two are in charge. Someone older should be./

•Fine, he's dead by morning.• /I've told you, I fought my way to the top with strategy and careful planning. I've earned the position./

/I didn't mean to insult you, it's just that human children…/

/Exactly. Human children, you're drawing comparisons that aren't there. I am not human, nor will I ever be, or ever want to be. No let's get on with the purpose of this meeting./ •Within an hour of this conference.•

/Alright, I will get to it. We need help with our war…/

/I've told you before, we will not pick sides in your war with Hoenn, they are also our allies./

/Fine, then what about our food? You know we need help, our food supplies have plummeted these last couple months./

/That I will help you with. Send a boat to Installation Two, there will be plenty of fresh fruit and vegetables waiting for you there./

/Thank you, you have no idea how much that food will help us. Goodbye./

/You're welcome. Have a nice day./

/I will, thank you./ And with that he shut off his camera.

•Send a signal to General Henry Xavier of the Hoenn military, telling him about the supply drop. Make sure he understands not to attack the ship until it gets within a hundred miles of the Johto coast.•

**So how is that for a plot twist? Ghost is in cahoots with the presidents of the different regions. What is his motivation? What is the name of his partner in crime? Well here's one thing I ****can**** tell you about her, she's a Shiny Riolu/Eevee hybrid, with a very ugly dominate fur color.**

**Rose: Another question; Why do you have such a dark plot? Honestly? A back stabbing murderous Riolu/Zorua hybrid, who is trying to take over the world…,**

**Glen: Hey, Ghost isn't trying to take over the world, he's just handing the Johto region over to Hoenn, ending a very bloody war.**

**Rose: How is telling a general where the supply ship is going to be handing Johto over to Hoenn?**

**Glen: Without that food, Johto is going to revolt and Hoenn is going to step in and 'help' them get back on their feet, while slowly easing themselves into place as the new government.**

**Rose: Oh, so a one in a million chance. Read and review everybody.**


	9. Chapter VII: What's Wrong With Ghost?

_**A New World: Chapter VII**_

**Sansan is written like "this."**

**Pokén is written like •this.•**

**English is written like /this/**

**What's wrong Rose?**

**Rose: *sobbing in corner***

**What is it? *starts to panic***

**Rose: *continues to sob while hiding face***

**Glen: *hiding behind Pokeloon, eyes starting to glow***

***feet fly out from underneath Pokeloon, lifting themselves over his head***

**Rose: *busts out laughing, high fives Glen* That was awesome!**

**Glen: Best. Prank. Ever.**

**Rose: I don't know. What about that prank we pulled on *spoiler* that one time?**

**Glen: Oh, yeah! But, that was the whole *spoiler*. But this is the best that was just us.**

**Excuse me, but when will you let me down?**

**Glen: *thinks* I don't know, sometime today, maybe?**

**You little monster! *thrashes* When I get down from here, screw that deal, I'm just going to kill you!**

**Rose: You tease. Oh and 'Guest' from last chapter, it is nice that you got an account just to follow this series, thank you 'Not Going 2 Write'.**

**Glen: Yeah, its loyal readers like you that keep this story going. *reads todays story* Seriously? And I thought this story couldn't get darker. Ok so after this there is still one more before 'Loon's caught up.**

**If that is a reference to my being in therapy **_**two years**_** ago, then I will injure you for being a hypocrite, considering you **_**and**_** your girlfriend are both in a psychiatric facility.**

**Rose: *straitjacket appears on her* Where did this thing come from?**

**Easy, I control this place. Mwahahahaha!**

**Glen: *gender switch* What the heck!**

***cackles* I may be going overboard on that mystery POV but I like her. Besides her name needs to be revealed. And I will **_**finally**_** have the Faerun POV I've been meaning to get to. Also I have a poll on my profile as to which name Shadow/Natasha will stick with, when I post the new chapter, sometime next week probably, i will lock it and you will no longer be able to vote.  
**

_Chapter VII: What's Wrong With Ghost?_

Not many people know this, but all hybrids have a mental disease called Exitiosae Mente Syndrome, EMS for short. It means Murderous Mentality Syndrome, basically it means we have episodes of extreme adrenaline and testosterone, making us short tempered and violent. When we're little we can be very dangerous, being unable to control it and with a toddler's natural unstable personality. But as we get older we can control it better and can actually become productive members of society. But there are those who don't _want_ to control it, to keep it inside, hidden. They want to unleash it and hurt as many as they possibly can. The rest of us try and control them, kill them if necessary. Ghost and I are tracking one now.

•Layla, come on, focus.• Ghost said, shaking my shoulder. •He's just over this hill.•

Our target was a fifteen year old Dragonite/Feraligatr hybrid, who had started his killing spree two months ago. His M.O. was missing limbs, and lately, torture, missing fingers, toes, and eyes. He came onto our radar a few days ago, when a victim who had escaped described him. He was built like a Dragonite, but had the coloration and armor of a Feraligatr. I feel sorry for his parents; they tend to be the first victims. Since he had started, three bodies showed up a week, a total of twenty-two over all.

I peeked over the edge of the hill; the target had his latest victim, a Flaaffy, tied up in the middle of the tiny valley created by the surrounding hills. •Now,• It said in its deep, gravelly voice. •I think I might try something I haven't done before.• It parted its jaws in a toothy grin, then spread them and bit into the Flaaffy, tearing away a chuck of flesh from its arm. The poor thing screamed and passed out from pain. The Dragatr bandaged its victim's arm up, doing his best to keep it alive for later. A part of me wanted to join him, killing, causing pain, eating others raw. But the rational part of me was in control, and it knew that what the target was doing was wrong. I shook my head, angry at the target for what had just done. The Dragatr walked into a cave at the base of one of the hills. Screams emanated from it, roars too. Not roars of anger, but other more primal emotions. Apparently he had moved beyond mere murder, we would have to get rid of him quickly, and before he killed whoever was in that cave with him.

•Ghost, I'm moving in.• He started to object, but I cut him off. •You know what this monster is capable of, what he is doing. I'm going to go kill him now.• My vision started to go red, anger coursing through me. Ghost just nodded, knowing he couldn't stop me. I turned and leapt to the cave mouth. •Hey! Ugly! Why don't you fight someone who can fight back!•

He turned, pulling away from the poor Lopunny and throwing her into the wall behind him, where she fell to the floor and curled up in a fetal position. •You think you can take me on? I'd like to see you try.• He stalked towards me, his jaws parting in that disgusting grin of his.

I stood still, preparing an attack behind my back. He lunged, pinning me to the ground. •Guess, you aren't as good as you thought.•

My attack was almost fully charged; I had only just learned to combine these two attacks and had never used it in combat before. •I know, I'm better.•

•No, you're lunch.• Focus Punch charged, now to activate the other half.

•Actually, you're dead.•

He was obviously pissed, but was it enough to put me in danger? I could feel the energy rush as Last Resort kicked in. •I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream.•

•Go lay down in your grave for me. Final Fist!• I yelled, bringing my fist up into, and through, his stomach. He jerked and fell to the side, away from me. He coughed, blood spraying out.

•How…?• He asked, his eyes starting to glaze.

•Last Resort and Focus Punch. Its monsters like you that give hybrids a bad name, it's my job to get rid of monsters.• I said, crouching by his head. •Now, hurry up and die already.•

His eyes glazed over completely and he stopped breathing, dead. I stood and walked into the cave. The Lopunny curled up tighter, afraid the target had survived. I crouched down next to her and shook her shoulder gently. •He's dead.• I said. She lifted her head, shock on her face, turning into fear when she saw I was a hybrid. I sighed, how many times had I gotten that look. •Not all of us are like him.• She slowly stood, shaking. I looked her over, only getting angrier and angrier as I saw the many bruises and cuts covering her body, the front of which was coated in blood and other bodily fluids, vomit among them. I helped her out of the cave entrance, where Ghost was helping the Flaaffy to his feet. Seeing him, the Lopunny ran forward, pulling him into a hug, only to stop when he winced as she agitated his bite wound. She fussed over him for a bit, him trying to convince her that he was fine, which she wasn't about to believe.

Ghost stepped back, a smile on his face. •Why don't you ever fuss over me like that?• He asked.

I snorted. •Because I know that you could be two feet from a Golem using Explosion and walk away.•

The Zorolu laughed. •How did I know that you were going to say that?•

•You know, sometimes this life feels strange. Not even fifteen minutes ago, I killed someone. And now, with the body still bleeding, we're poking fun at each other. Isn't there something wrong with that?•

•Maybe for normal people, but neither of us are normal. This is our life for now.•

•For now…• I said, relishing the words and the promise they held.

•Remember, Simul stamus…• He began.

•…Diuisa cadamus.• I finished. That's our motto, Together we stand, divided we fall.

**Third Person POV Following Faerun, Forest Outside Of Walawala Camp**

The hunting party had left early a fortnight after Shadow regained consciousness, it was not the first one since, just the first one Faerun had been on since then. He was partnered with Sheila, the most talkative Leafeon that Faerun had ever met, and he had met quite a few. •So where do you live? What's your favorite color? What do you do for fun?• Just to display a few of her questions.

_If it weren't for the fact that she's eight, I'd say she was hitting on me._ Of course maybe she is; Faerun has never been good at understanding women. •Will you just stop talking!• Faerun yelled after she scared off yet another Sawsbuck. •If you keep this up, we will never bring anything back!• _Its going to be a long day._

**Five Hours Later**

It was just past sun high, and Sheila had probably scared off every bird, bovine, or porcine within three miles. As much as he hated the idea, Faerun would have to return to camp empty handed. •Wh-•

•Shut up!• Faerun yelled, towering over his quadruped companion. •I am sick and tired of your constant questions.• He grabbed to rope that would have been used to haul the prey back to camp, and fashioned a couple feet of it into a makeshift muzzle. That done he walked the couple miles back to camp in blessed silence.

**Rose: Ok, that was just filler wasn't it?**

**Yep.**

**Glen: I figured as much.**

**Rose: Those scenes from Faerun's perspective are crud.**

**Excuse me? I've seen your attempts at writing. It looks like something a four year old would write. Remember your main character? Sally Sue?**

**Rose: *winces* Please don't remind me of that.**

**Glen: That last name is well deserved. She was a serious Mary Sue character. Kind of like Ruby Ma-**

**Rose: *punches him in the gut***

**Glen: *gasps for air***

**Rose: *fighting scene that could come straight from The Matrix* Don't dis my writing.**

**Glen: *barely breathing* Hope you enjoyed. Please review. *loses consciousness***


	10. Sorry

***rooting through plot-bunny farm* Oh, hi. Sorry about how long it has been since this fic has been updated, and for how much longer it will be. I'm having trouble finding which of these things has the next chapter. *waves around plot-bunny* Any luck you two?**

**Glen: Nope. Found another MLP one though.**

**Damn my little sibling's obsession with that show.**

**Rose: Hey, look,another one for our story, Glen. Seems A New World isn't the only one he's NEGLECTING!**

**I'm sorry but you know why your story can't start until this one is over! It would reveal too much about what happens in this one.**

**Rose: Not for a long time though! Think of how the others feel about this delay.**

**I do not have time for this! Or him! *points at figure chained in corner***

**Little sibling: You will join the herd.**

**No, i won't!**

**Rose: Can we at least introduce the rest of the team?**

**Glen: Please?**

**Fine, quit nagging about when your story is coming out. *snaps fingers, a Ninetales and a Mightyena appear* Chelsea, Rising Storm, say hello to the readers, please.**

**Storm, Mightyena: Hello to the readers, please.**

**Chelsea, Ninetales: *dips head* Hello.**

**Now if you agree to keep your mouths shut about what happens to the four of you and ****if**** Storm can stop cracking jokes.**

**Storm: Stop mocking you? Never! *Chelsea shoves him* Ok, maybe. For five minutes.**

**Nice to know Chelsea been a positive influence on you, Storm, you've always needed one.**

**Storm: Hey!**

**Hay is for horses. Chelsea would you mind saying bye before you finish up. I'm headed for bed.**

**Chelsea: Sure. Would you take baby brony with you?**

***yawns* Mmk. *unlocks chains drags brony from room***

**Chelsea: Anyone else think it would be fun if brony appeared frequently?**

**Glen: Frequent is not something 'loon does well. But if you mean regularly, yeah, it would be cool.**

**Rose: Enough about that how have you two been doing since we left?**

**Chelsea: Um, shouldn't we turn off the screen?**

**Storm: Probably, but who care.**

***the rest of this conversation must be censored for plot reasons***

**Chelsea: Bye-bye.**


End file.
